


Wild Desires

by NovasArchives



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Golden Compass Inspired, I Made It Interesting, Incomplete, Omega Verse, READ AUTHORS NOTE, Wolves, third person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovasArchives/pseuds/NovasArchives
Summary: Things I'm absolutely positive of;1. Hollywood Arts is the most intimidating school I've attended.2.  Lumi needs to learn personal space.3. I am most certainly gay.4. Jade West's scent is absolutely intoxicating and I have absolutely no idea as to why.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Wild Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we get into this story, I would just like to quickly fill you in on a few things.
> 
> This account is an archive account, it's where I post my old stories as well as my abandoned stories. I do currently still write - though I will say that the unfinished and just overall bad works definitely outweigh the amount I'm currently working on.
> 
> I have NovasArchives on Wattpad as well (though I do despise the platform quite a bit). Though my old stories aren't in smut territory, I stop trusting a platform when they start deleting stories without warning. Thus, here we are!
> 
> This fic is, interesting to say the least. This was originally started as a roleplay with a friend (who I am no longer friends with). Said friend and I had the idea to turn this into a story and we got quite a bit in. Each chapter was supposed to shift perspectives, and of course, everything was being rewritten to fit a story format rather than its originally roleplay format (if you read "Meeting Eska", you'll have a general idea of what this started out as). When my friend and I had our falling out, I only had enough content to finish this chapter - then get roughly about 2k words into the second chapter before running out of content. Thus, I opted to drop this story where it sat at 8k words.
> 
> This entire chapter is incomplete and is still what was supposed to be the first draft, so this might be okay, might not. You can make up your mind for that yourself if you decide to read it.
> 
> I am working on getting everything reposted on Archive Of Our Own, I'm starting with my really old/bad works and slowly working my way up to the more recent stuff.
> 
> Anyways, if you choose to continue reading anyways - I hope you enjoy it. I quickly went through the story with Grammarly to try and make it a little better to read, it wasn't too bad, to begin with so I hope it'll be okay.
> 
> If you want to read any of my current works, my main profile is "Constellasaur".
> 
> ━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━
> 
> Also as a quick side note - this story is a mix of the Omegaverse, whilst also pulling in some general concepts from the daemons from "The Golden Compass".
> 
> All smut concepts were intended to be removed for the story (we hadn't intended on writing full-on smut scenes anyways), as we had found them somewhat uncomfortable to read.
> 
> The story was also intended to move away from the show's plot sometime after during or after chapter two, though sadly we didn't get that far.

▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪

_7:45AM_

▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪

New School, new people, quite frankly an uncomfortable situation. It had only been a week since the big showcase.

_A week since being accepted to Hollywood Arts._

It was never intentional. She had no intentions of ever even trying to get into her sister's school. Tori still questioned the judgement of this school's principal in the decision of asking to her enroll in Hollywood Arts.

Tori's wolf seemed to have similar thoughts. The white, grey and whiteish blue wolf seemed just as nervous as her human. Her ears lowered, shorter than usual tail stiff behind her.

There were both students and wolves littering the halls. Some people were simply talking by their lockers, others making their way to class. There were even students dancing, playing instruments, even singing. It felt like total madness.

Part of Tori felt like coming to this school was a terrible idea. The only thing that stood out about her and her wolf was the fact that the two of them were Alpha's- female Alpha's to be exact. The detail in itself was rare, rare enough that many people claimed that they didn't even exist. Something she didn't want people to find out. The more she thought about it, the worse the idea of coming here sounded.

Tori simply stood frozen at the front doors, wondering if there was any possible way that she could get out of this. She would give anything to just turn around and book it back to Sherwood and be with her friends again.

The younger Vega wasn't left with much time to ponder this as her older sister Trina approached her from behind, not giving her sister a chance to respond as she forcefully pushed the girl into the school, her brown and beige wolf Bella trotting alongside them, nudging Lumi's neck as she passed.

"Cmon Tori, stop standing around like a scared kitten and **_move!_** " Trina snapped at the younger brunette, not seeming to hold a sliver of patience for her sister.

"Are you sure it was a good idea coming here?" Questioned Tori, swallowing thickly as she did. "I feel so out of place here."

"You'll be fine." Trina attempted to reassure as Tori turned around to face her. "And I'll be here to help you."

"Really?" Tori responded with an unsure squeak, Lumi taking a few steps forward to press her body against her human's legs.

"Definit-" The brunette didn't even get much of a chance to respond when her eyes caught sight of something - _or more specifically someone -_ walking down the hall to the back of Tori. "I gotta run!" The brunette quickly continued, immediately going back on her words as she took off down the hallway, Bella pelting off after her.

"Trina-!" Tori tried to stop her older sister. However, the attempt was in vain as Trina had already disappeared down the hall.

"And I'm alone again."

Tori let out a short huff, glancing down at the papers in her hands as she attempted to figure out where her first class was. Without her sister to help, it seemed as though finding her was going to be harder than expected.

Glancing back up the brunette took notice of a redhead taking off down the hallway, following after her was a black wolf with rose pink markings covering her fur. Tori- needing help decided to try and approach the redhead.

"Hey- uh-" Tori started, her eyes on the other teen as she raised her hand slightly. The teen in question skidded to a halt, stopping in front of the brunette.

"Aren't you Tori? You did amazing in the big showcase!" The teen asked without missing a beat, her mouth seeming to run at a mile a minute. This didn't leave the female alpha much of a chance to respond. "I'm Cat!"

"Like the animal?" Tori had spoken up curiously the second she was able to get a word in. Though, her word choice appeared to be poor planning on her part as Cat shot back quite quickly, appearing to. Take offence to the question.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing!" Tori responded immediately. "I love cats!"

There was an almost immediate mood change following Tori's words. Cats offended expression shifting to joy. "I do too!" yet again, she wasn't left much room to respond. The redhead didn't wait up to give Tori a chance to respond as she took off down the hall yet again, her wolf trotting after her.

Tori found herself letting out a loud sigh of irritation. Cat appeared to be of no help to her current problem. The brunette turned around, a puzzled look still present on her face. As she did, a boy with curly hair has walked in. His hand up the back of a creepy-looking puppet and a brown wolf with blue stripes and a blue dotted nose padding after him. Deciding to try her luck again, Tori approached him as he had begun to pass, raising her hand slightly in front of him as she did.

"Hey- Um-" Her words were fused in with the clearly skittish boys "Um- Hi." His body swiftly turning around to face the new girl. His eyes seemed to widen significantly as he realized a girl was talking to him, his voice raiding a few pitches as he responded. "Hi! Hello! Female. Yes!?"

Tori gave him an odd look, but made no comment as he exchanged a glance with the hunk of plastic on his hand. "Can you tell me what where... " she glanced down at her schedule with narrowed eyes "Where Mr. Sikowitz's class is?"

"Down the hall, swinging left at the water fountain, second door on your right." Tori's eyes widened significantly as she looked at the puppet in bewilderment. That was quite the... Personality shift.

"Thank you... " Tori responded, looking away from the two as both her and Lumi began to make their way down the hall.

"Whatever it takes cupcake."

Tori halted for a moment, slowly turning to face the boy with a very shocked and uncomfortable expression on her face. The boy quickly gestured to the puppet with a panicked expression. Tori made no further comment as she quickly turned around and made her way towards Sikowitz's classroom.

When Tori finally got to his destination, she was surprised to find that their teacher wasn't even present yet. Only a few of the students were already in the classroom so far as well.

The brunette had found her eyes casting back down to her schedule, her eyes furrowing together as she looked over what classes she had for this semester for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She hadn't been paying attention when she rammed headfirst someone else. By his scent, Tori immediately recognized the body she had walked into belonged to another alpha. In the process of walking into him, the brunette had also accidentally knocked his coffee onto his shirt.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry!" Tori squeaked slightly in both surprise and guilt, rubbing her arm on the front of his shirt in a slight panic, acting as though the action would make the coffee go away.

"It's fine." The boy laughed, clearly amused and not bothered in the slightest. "But I think you may be making it worse."

Tori froze, seeming to realize this as well, though it was a bit late as the classroom door all but slammed open. The brunette's eyes finding themselves immediately drawn to the door.

Standing at the door was a brunette with different coloured streaks in her hair. She held both a hard and cold look as she glared down at Tori with pure anger.

"Dude! Get your hands off my boyfriend!" The girl snapped, her wolf stood beside her, its fur a nice dark grey, white, as well as highlighted with bright blue stripes. The wolf was a lot calmer than her human, seeming to just stand there, looking at the two Before them and assessing the situation. The girl stood a few more steps forward, closing the majority of the distance between her and her boyfriend, her fury seeming to radiate off of her in waves.

Tori's eyes had almost immediately snapped over to the other girl she walked in, almost recoiling a bit when she yelled at the brunette.

Tori purposely took a few steps back, making a point to put space between her and the other Alpha. Her wolf had almost immediately glued herself to Tori's side. Her uniquely coloured fur brushing against the brunette's leg. Her wolf had her head raised, her shorter than usual tail raised as well. Alert, but no noise left her.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Tori attempted to explain, taking a few steps back away from the boy as she did. The brunette, however, was promptly cut off by the other Alpha, who turned away from Tori and towards his girlfriend, having begun the attempt at reassuring his girlfriend. "Don't worry it's fine." The teen spoke softly, his calm demeanour not wavering in the slightest as he rested one of his hands on Jade's shoulder, using his other to gesture to his now stained shirt. "She just accidentally spilled some coffee on me."

His girlfriend stood silently for a moment, her body rigid and tense, her nostrils flaring slightly as she glared down at Tori. The girl's wolf responded to this with a barely audible growl, ears folding back slightly as she did. Lumi didn't take too kindly to the action, responding with her own faint growl.

"Great, Well get away from us. " The teen finally snapped at Tori with a response, her hand gesturing to the far end of the room as her nostrils flared again. She briskly grabbed onto her boyfriend's wrists and guided him towards the seats furthest away from the brunette.

The girl never left Tori with much of a chance to respond. She simply let out a short huff as she backed down, submitting to the girl as she mumbled a quick "Sorry." Moving to take a seat at the front of the class, Lumi turning to follow after her, taking a seat at her feet.

The brunette found herself highly aware as well as sensitive to the girl's scent. It was odd. She didn't find herself disgusted by her scent much like she did when she had walked into her boyfriend's meet moments before. It felt almost... Intoxicating. Who was this girl? Was she another Alpha lime herself? A beta? She didn't seem much like an omega in the slightest.

It was only a few moments later when the rest of the students followed by their wolves had begun to file their way into the class. When Andre had entered, he immediately took notice of Tori and moved to sit beside her. His wolf Juniper, (a black wolf with flame-like markings coating his pelt) lying down next to Lumi and gave the almost icy-looking wolf a short nudge in greeting.

Their teacher, however, did not actually enter the classroom until after the bell had rung, the crazy-looking man seeming to waltz in, his wolf (a dark grey and almost peanut butter-coloured wolf with one green eye and one blue eye) prancing after him.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz called out, stepping his way up the stage joint by his wolf and upbeat attitude. "I'd like to start off the morning by welcoming our new student, Tori Vega!" He gestured towards the brunette as he continued, Tori shifting slightly in her seat. She also didn't miss the annoyed scoff that came out of the girl from earlier at the mention of her name. "Who also donated two dollars to me this morning! Not necessary, but definitely welcomed!"

Andre glanced at Tori in pure confusion at Sikowitz's words, a bewildered look present on the darker-skinned teen's face. "Why-"

"I thought he was a homeless man!" Tori shot back in a loud whisper, her facial expression coated with embarrassment.

"Okay, so TODAY! We are going to be continuing our group study on improv." Sikowitz almost immediately started afterwards, his wolf standing nearby with his ears perked in interest. "Tori I assume you are familiar with improv?"

"Nope." Tori responded almost immediately, her head tilting to the left slightly in curiosity.

Sikowitz immediately turned around and started walking to the back of the class's small, makeshift stage. "Okay, crash course." He smacked his left hand onto the whiteboard beside the word 'Improv'. "Acting without a script. Meaning the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood?"

Tori raised her finger slightly, mouth going agape for a moment as she looked as though she was going to ask a question. However, she was immediately cut off by Sikowitz who called out a loud. "Good!" Earning an irritated huff from Tori's wolf.

"Jade!" The acting teacher clapped his hands together, Tori following his eyes to where the girl from before sat. "You will captain the first group of the day!" _Huh, so her name is Jade._ "Choose your actors!"

Tori watched as Jade stood up with a huff, walking onto the stage with her wolf following closely behind her. The brunette's pale eyes scanned the classroom carefully as she attempted to make a decision. "Ah.." She started, a look of realization seemed to fall on her face with most likely the beginnings of an idea. "Cat, Eli, Beck... and Tori." She pointed at the people she picked, a smirk gracing her face when she called Tori's name. The action in itself making Tori feel a bit uneasy. Though she did take note of the names as they were called.

Cat, Beck, and Eli had pulled themselves out of their seats and onto the stage before Tori had even stood up. Their wolves choosing to hang back unlike Jades. It took Tori an extra moment before she pushed herself to her feet, moving up to the stage. Lumi stood to follow her human and received zero complaints as the two of them carefully made their way up to the stage. Part of Tori just did not trust Jade at all.

"Okay, Jade! I'm going to let you pick everyone's roles!" Sikowitz proceeded to hop off the stage, turning around to face his students, his wolf prancing off the stage after him.

"Alright," Jade started with a short hum. "Becks the father, Eli and Cat are the children...." They all gave a short nod at Jade's words. "And Tori?" The girl in the question of course raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Wait outside. I have something for you that you'll pick up quickly." A smirk once again graced the girl's face, the action once again leaving Tori feeling uneasy.

Tori was also confused, but otherwise found herself listening to Jade anyways (did she really have much of a choice?). Stepping off the stage, Tori walked right out of the classroom via the door right beside the stage, her wolf following after her as she did, casting a glance back at Jade with a gruff huff as she went right outside the classroom door as well, Tori shutting the door behind them.

It was a few minutes of standing behind the door, the muffled sounds of voices on the other side being all the brunette could hear. Tori glanced down at Lumi during the wait, reaching down to ruffle the fur on top of her wolf's head. It was then when the door had finally been opened by Jade, her words carrying out loudly throughout the class. Grasping onto Tori's arm and pulling her back inside the classroom. "And got us a dog!"

Tori allowed herself to be pulled along by Jade onto the stage, blinking a few times as Lumi made a point to continue to stay at the brunette's side unlike the majority of the other wolves. Jade's wolf still remained at her side as well.

"Oh yes... I'm the family dog...!" Tori spoke up as she was dragged along, brought right up onto the stage. "Woof."

Tori felt extremely awkward standing on that stage, not entirely sure what she was supposed to be doing, nor was the idea of acting like a canine too appealing. Her wolf let out a loud snort at her words, head tilting up at her human as she did.

“Sikowitz, would you tell this amateur that dogs Don’t talk, Or stand on two legs?" Jade snapped, her eyes narrowing down on their teacher who seemed to have succeeded in getting himself distracted. "Sikowitz!” She crossed her arms as she barked out his name once more, turning her glare to Tori who still stood awkwardly on stage.

Sikowitz looked like he almost choked on the coconut milk when Jade yelled his name. Thus, he lowered the coconut in his hands, removing the straw from his mouth. The acting teacher took a moment to swallow the contents of the drink that was already in his mouth before he responded. "Sorry! I was sucking the milk out of this coconut." Tori caught the irritated eye roll Jade sent their teacher.

"But it's true Tori," Sikowitz added after his coconut milk explication. "If you're going to play a dog, be a dog."

Tori let out a short but loud breath of air, ignoring the dejected look Lumi shot her as she went to her hands and knees. She let out a short "Woof!" A look of utter annoyance painting her facial expression.

"AND ACTION!"

“Ah- I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!” Jade tried again, bending her legs a bit as she looked at Tori, a smug look clear on her face as she stood up straight again and held her hands together in front of her as she looked over at Beck.

Cat and Eli moved around Tori, dropping onto their knees as they started to pet her as if she really was a dog.

Beck eyed Tori for a short moment as he crossed his arms, glancing over at Jade. “Can the dog sleep in our room?” He questioned, between Tori and Jade.

“No Honey. She can't” Jade responded quickly, a slightly aggressive edge on her tone of voice as she spoke.

Tori shifted uncomfortably on her hands and knees, not really enjoying the fact that both Eli and Cat were still petting her like an animal. Despite this, she let out a few more of her fake 'woofs.' Internally cringing each time.

"Can she sleep in our room then!?" Cat asked with an excited squeal after Beck's question was shot down. The redhead made a point to hug around Tori's neck like she was a loveable German Shepard.

“I don’t care” Jade hissed at Cat, rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to Tori and ran her hand through the girl's hair, picking up a stand as she did. There was a small, barely noticeable hesitation from Jade before she spoke, though when she did she spoke in a slightly sarcastic manner, almost like she was playing dumb. “Uh-oh, looks like this dog has fleas.” After she spoke, Jade promptly dropped the strand of hair and took a step away from Tori.

"Ew!" Both Eli and Cat had ended up squeaking almost immediately. The two quickly jumping away from Tori as one of Tori's eyebrows shot up.

"Woof?"

“Don’t worry. " Jade started up once more, seeming to almost strut off the stage with purpose and walking over to one of the students sitting in the front row. Beck was the first to notice his girlfriend's intentions, his eyes widening slightly as he did. "I read online that coffee gets rid of fleas."

"Jade, maybe you shouldn't-" Jade roughly snatched the iced coffee from the boy's hand in the front row, completely ignoring Beck's words as she took off the lid and dropped it on the floor.

Andre leaned forward in his spot, seeming alarmed. "Jade” He spoke his friend's name in a pointless attempt to stop her, but much like Beck, Andre was ignored.

Tori had surprisingly not moved from her spot yet, despite the fact she had more than enough time to move. Maybe she had a slight hope that Jade wouldn't _actually_ do it, maybe it was shocking over the fact she was actually going through with this. Tori herself wouldn't be able to answer this question, but her lack of movement only lead to Jade's success. The brunette slowly poured the Iced Coffee over Tori's head, her smug smirk never leaving her face as the drink covered the girl.

Lumi had stood up and stumbled back a few steps, only just avoiding getting any of the liquid on her own fur as well. Tori was shocked as the cold hair on her head, the liquid dripping down her hair and staining her clothing, her mouth peeling open slightly as it did. It took a moment before Tori stood up to her feet, glancing around the class and her cheeks flaring with both anger and embarrassment. She glanced at Jade for a moment, not missing the smug look on her face before the brunette finally took off, stepping off the stage and zooming straight out the classroom. She didn't miss the angry snarl that left Lumi as her human left, Tori's wolf wasting zero time pelting after Tori.

Tori wasted no time herself as she raced down the hallway, going straight over to the stairs in the main hall. The brunette climbed to the top of the stairs and took a seat, the coffee-covered brunette let out a shaky breath as she took out her phone once she was sat down.

Lumi had met with her barely a moment later. Her wolf skidding to a halt at the button of the staircase. The wolf glancing up the stairs at Tori before climbing up the stairs towards her. Lumi silently seated herself beside the brunette tilting her head as Tori glanced beside her to look at her wolf. She soon let out a short sigh, reaching up to run her hands through the uniquely coloured fur and taking comfort in Lumi's presence.

It was only a few moments of silence between the two before Andre finally jogged down the hall, his eyes falling onto the brunette, exhaling in relief as he stepped over to the stairs, taking each step until he was directly in front of her. "Tori." He spoke to his friend, his own wolf moving to the bottom of the stairs and sitting himself there, eyes starring up at the two.

Tori glanced up to Andre, her hand dropping from Lumi's fur when she did, her hand resting on the floor beside her. Her wolf didn't seem too keen on Andre's arrival after the scene Jade caused barely minutes ago, thus a soft growl came out of the unique coloured wolf.

"What do you want Andre?" The brunette spoke in a tone of voice that leaked pure exasperation, brushing a bit of the coffee-stained hair off her forehead before she silenced her wolf by scratching behind her ear for a moment before pulling out her phone.

Rather than answer Tori's question, the darker-skinned teen voice his own. “What are you doing?” The teen's eyes had shifted to Tori's phone, its screen remaining unlocked and opened on her contacts.

"Calling my mom to tell her I want to go back to my old school." The Latina muttered her response, glancing down at her phone as she began scrolling through her contacts for her mother's phone number.

"Nope." was the response the brunette received as Andre plucked the cellphone from Tori's grasp before her mother could be called. The boy retreated back down the stairs, slipping the phone into his back pocket as he did.

"Hey!" Tori quickly snapped as soon as she got over her initial shock of the action. The brunette stood up quickly, her appearance accurately matching the description of a wet dog. "Why'd you take my phone!?"

Lumi was quick to swiftly stand up from her sitting position as well, irritation prickling at pelt, though no noise came out of her as she did, instead she followed Tori as her human moved down the stairs to go after her friend (and phone).

“Your not going to call your mom now, it’s only your first day." Andre started, not missing the sight of Tori promptly crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Andre. Thus, be continued to speak. "So what if Jade poured coffee on you?” Juniper trotted up behind Andre, his wolf letting out a short whine following his human's words.

"It's not just her!" Tori finally spoke up a bit loudly, running a hand through her hair coffee-stained hair with a loud sigh. "It's this school! Everyone in this school is talented and they have a good reason for being here!" Tori shut her eyes for a moment, shaking her head a bit before opening them again. "I'm just an average, untalented person."

“That’s not true, your very talented! If you weren’t why would the principal personally invite you to attend this school?" Andre spoke up, everything he was saying filled with a thick layer of truth. "Everyone cheered for you on that stage, everyone thinks you're talented enough to be here.”

"I-" Tori choked out, letting out a huff of frustration after she did. The brunette wasn't given much of a chance to respond when Robbie came running down into the main hall, his hand still in the back of his puppet and his wolf bounding after him.

"Sikowitz wants you both back in class." The curly-haired teen stated... or more like his puppet did. His breathing heavy, almost like he was out of breath. "Sikowitz asked me to tell them!" Robbie barked at his puppet in anger shortly after.

Tori proceeded to let out a loud groan. "And stuff like this doesn't happen at my old school!" Her wolf let out a loud huff in agreement, not looking amused in the slightest.

No one had a chance to comment on the odd question exchange as Cat was quickly moving straight towards the three of them (four if you counted Rex), Her wolf following at her heels. "Come on everyone, Sikowitz really wants everyone back in class!" The redhead spoke, her oddly coloured wolf letting out a short 'woof' of agreement, tail swaying slightly behind her.

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year but ya didn't get one, did ya?" Robbie... or 'Rex' spoke bluntly, the expression on Cat's face falling. "Rex!" Robbie had ended up snapping at his puppet in anger.

"TELL YOUR PUPPET TO STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"DON'T CALL HIM A PUPPET, IT'S A OFFENSIVE TERM!"

Tori leaned her head back, a loud and exasperated sigh leaving her mouth before she looked back down at the arguing teens.

This school was utterly ridiculous.

“Can you guys Just please Get back to class and tell Sikowitz we’ll be there in a minute” Andre finally cut in, seeming to be just as done with the useless bickering as Tori was.

"You better hurry," Cat responded, a small pout gracing her face before she turned around and began to head back towards class, her wolf letting out a short growl aimed directly at Rex before beginning to trail after her human.

"Yeah" Rex snapped in agreement with Cat, earning another angry glare from Robbie. It didn't take long for the teen to immediately snap back at him.

"I was going to say yeah!" The 'two' had immediately slipped into bickering again as they headed back to class, Crispin hesitantly going after them.

Silence followed a few moments after the two (three?) went back to class. It was Andre who broke the silence. “Okay, so this school isn't normal” He began, his voice holding a joking tone as he turned around to face the girl. “But you aren't not normal either."

Tori eyed Andre carefully, his face holding a look of doubt as her friend continued. "I’ve seen what you can do on stage, your special, you're fantastic. You belong at this school.” Andre was still facing Tori as he began taking a few steps backwards in the direction of the class. “Normal is boring” Andre pointed out after a moment, a smile appearing on his face as he turned around and headed back to class. Andre's wolf glanced up at Tori, letting out a short whine before directing his attention back towards the classroom and ran after his human.

Tori looked away from the direction of the classroom, casting her eyes towards the front doors before glancing down at Lumi who stared back at her in silence.

"Might as well try and finish out the first day?" Tori pipped up. Lumi simply let out a short whine before nudging Tori's leg with her head in a reassuring manner.

"It's True!"

Tori let out a loud squeak in surprise, spinning around to face Cat. The brunette was thoroughly surprised at being sneaked upon. Rather than ask Cat how or why she did that, she questioned the words of the dejected-looking redhead.

"What? That normal is boring?"

" ** _NO_**! That no one asked me to the prom!"

▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪

_8:36PM_

▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪

It was only a few hours later when Tori was seated on her couch at home. Her hair freshly dried with her laptop placed on her lap, her performance from the big showcase playing on the screen in front of her. Lumi was draped across the couch beside her, her wolf lying down on her side in exhaustion from the day.

It wasn't long before Trina moved down the stairs with headphones in her ears, her wolf following closely behind her as she did. She took notice of Tori seated quietly on the couch for a moment before walking over to her, pulling out one of her headphones and pausing her music before sliding in to sit beside her sister, Her wolf taking a seat on the floor beside them.

Trina glanced at the computer screen for a moment, tilting her head at the computer screen before speaking. "You know, you're actually not terrible."

Tori simply gave Trina a short smile, staring at the screen for another moment before reaching forward and hitting pause on the video, letting one of her hands move to scratch Lumi behind the ears.

"You're really going to quit Hollywood Arts?" Trina finally asked after a short moment of hesitation, glancing over at Tori.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should come back."

"Why?"

"So I won't be known as the girl with the lame little sister who quit on her first day," Trina responded without missing a beat, playfully pushing Tori's shoulder before standing to her feet and beginning to walk away.

Her wolf, Bella. Pushed herself to her paws as well, moving to follow Trina as she went to move into the basement. The older Vega hesitated for a moment before adding. "And, I think you were really good."

"Thanks Trina." The younger Vega responded with a short smile.

"But I would have been amazing~!" Tori couldn't help but let out a short laugh as she watched her sister put her headphones back I'm before heading into the basement. Not missing the exasperated huff that Lumi released as she rolled onto her stomach to look at Tori.

_"Maybe we can give it another shot."_

_▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪_

**_The Next_ ** **_Day_ **

_8:_ _14AM_

▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪ • ▪

The next day, Tori found herself slowly making her way back to Sikowitz's class. Seeming a tad bit nervous about the idea now that she was putting her return into action. The brunette glanced down at her wolf who simply glanced back up at her. The wolf's head tilted to the side, starring at Tori questionably.

"It's now or never." Tori muttered, bending down to her wolf's level to wrap her arms around Lumi's neck. "And I have you with me." She added as she pulled away, receiving a reassuring lick on the nose from her wolf before she stood back up and turned to the door and finally opening it.

She was late, and she knew she was late. What shocked her was the lack of care for that particular detail from Sikowitz. Instead, she received shocked looks from everyone in the class as she reentered, Sikowitz freezing at the whiteboard. "Oh, Tori your back." The balding man spoke, lowering his hand from erasing the marker from the whiteboard and moving to fully face Tori. "Have you ever considered coming in through the window?"

Tori blinked for a moment, seeming slightly surprised by the question before she shook her head. "No."

"Well think about it."

Tori found herself simply starring at her teacher afterwards.

"Now sit, sit." Sikowitz spoke, gesturing for Tori to sit down in a chair, turning away as the brunette took a seat near the door.

"Okay, so today we will be working on alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv you ask? And I answer! So we give the first actor who speaks in the scene the first letter of the scene, so if it's A, for example, the actor must make their first word start with the letter A. So if we did this, it might go something like;" Sikowitz gestured to Beck who had put up one of his hands.

"Apples are falling out of my butt."

"Lovely," Sikowitz stated, stepping off the stage. "Now the next actor who speaks must start the with the next letter of the alphabet, so in this case, it's the letter B. So he might say...?" Sikowitz trailed off as he placed his hands on Andre's shoulders.

“Bring those apples, so we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck’s butt” Andre continued, his wolf looking up to shoot him an odd look before Juniper rested his head back down on his paws.

"Charming." Sikowitz responded after Andre's interesting string of words, slapping against his shoulders before moving towards the front of the stage once more, however not stepping onto it. "Okay, so who wants to lead the first group?"

Tori was surprisingly the first person to raise her hand, wanting to make an effort to do better than her first day. "I do."

"Alright Tori!" Sikowitz responded, gesturing to the stage as Tori stood to her feet. Lumi stood to her paws directly afterwards as she followed her human onto the stage. "Choose your actors!"

"Okay." Tori started, glancing around the class for a moment. "Andre, Cat, Beck and.... Jade."

Tori didn't miss the way Jade's pierced eyebrow raised at the sound of her name. An irritated look present on her facial expression as she stood to her feet and made her way to the stage. Jade's wolf stood up as well, following after her Human. Before stepping onto the stage, the brunette made her way over to Beck, grasping onto Beck's shirt and pulling the Alpha into a kiss.

"Jade. Kiss your boyfriend on your own time and not during my class." Sikowitz said pointedly to Jade, an agreeing bark coming out of his wolf that was soon followed by a disgusted snort from Tori's wolf.

“Oh, I will” Jade responded with a smirk on her face, stepping up onto the stage with Beck before promptly crossing her arms and tilting her head to the left a bit.

Tori rolled her eyes as Sikowitz moved to sit in a chair, puffing out her cheeks slightly right before Sikowitz started talking.

"If any of you, start a sentence with a word that's doesn't start with the correct letter, you are out!" Sikowitz explained, rather loudly as he gestured to Robbie. "Robbie give us a letter!"

"P!" Of course it was Rex who answered.

"P!" Sikowitz confirmed.

"Hey I was going to say P!" Robbie snapped at Rex for what was most definitely the hundredth time that morning.

Whilst the exchange was going on, Lumi had found her paw steps leading away from Tori, initially planning to hop off the stage this time around, however, she paused right in front of Adira. Tori's wolf tilted her head to the side slightly, her ears perked as she took a deep breath. She liked the scent the wolf and Jade shared. She could pinpoint what the two were though, much like Tori.

"Okay, the scene can be about anything you want." Sikowitz proceeded to loudly explain. "The first letter of the first line is P." He pointed to Tori. "Action!"

"Please go take a shower!" Was the first thing that sprouted out of Tori's mouth as she turned to face Jade. Jade raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

“Quit telling me what to do!” She snapped back quickly, eyes shifting towards Tori in irritation.

"Relax girls, let's all try to get along," Beck responded almost immediately, the Alpha speaking in his usual calm manner.

"Totally!" Cat squeaked almost immediately after, holding her hands together in front of her.

"AH! Cat your line had to start with an S!" Sikowitz called as soon as the word was out of the redhead's mouth.

"OH!" Cat groaned in frustration. "My life's the worst!"

"Here's a piece of Candy," Sikowitz added as soon as Cat spoke once more, holding the sweat treat up in his hand.

"Oh, I love candy!" Cat squeaked, running off the stage to grab it from Sikowitz's hand and sit on the chair beside him to eat it.

"Okay, Andre go! Start with the letter S!"

“Uh- Something just bit my toe!” Andre piped up, lifting his leg and pointing at his toe Juniper (who had seated himself directly in front of the stage) looked curiously at his foot, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

Lumi swerved her head away from Adira and towards Andre at his words as well, her ears raising slightly as she glanced at his foot as well. Tori's wolf let out a puff of air, looking away from Andre and back onto Adira, cautiously taking another step towards her.

Tori's full attention remained completely on the... very odd scene that was unfolding before her. At Andre's words, the brunette quickly took a few steps forward so she was now closer to Andre, pointing at a random spot on the floor. "Turtle! A Turtle bit his toe!"

Jade pressed her forearm against her stomach, the elbow of her other arm resting on top of the first one as she went next. "Unbelievable your even here" she looked at Tori with the irritated look still etched into her face.

Lumi didn't seem to be too interested in listening. She didn't put up much of a dominant stance, her head still slightly lowered as she followed Jade's wolf's step forward. A short whine came out of the frosty-themed wolf.

"Very immature of you to say that." Beck chimed after Jade stepping up beside Jade as he did. The brunette wasted no time shooting her boyfriend a short glare, a glare that was blatantly ignored by Beck.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre looked at Beck with a worried expression on his face, his leg still being held outwards, though he wavered slightly as he attempted to maintain his balance.

"Uh," Tori stuttered out for a moment before she put one of her fingers in the air as the next words came to her head. "X-rays are the only way to find out!"

"You should shut up" Jade pointed at Tori; walking closer a step to the girl, a disgusted look present on her face.

Beck pointed at Andre's foot with two fingers, completely ignoring Jade's words as he did. "Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger!"

Adira sniffed Lumi's fur, but growled, Bearing her teeth. Her growling became a little louder, she hated when other wolves came up to her.

Jade huffed angrily after Beck completely ignored her. Her eyes narrowing down on him before she shifted her attention over to Andre

"Thanks" Andre responded with a smile, finally his foot back down.

"AH! Andre your line had to start with an A! Sit down!" Sikowitz called as soon as the words left Andre's mouth.

"Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed," Andre Said with a slight groan as he walked down the steps and back to his seat, Juniper getting up from his spot directly in front of the stage to go lie down in front of his chair.

Once Andre was seated, Sikowitz directed his attention back towards Jade, Tori, and Beck on stage. "Okay Tori, A goes to you!"

"Aliens are the only ones who can heal toes by finger zapping!" Tori exclaimed as soon as Sikowitz motioned for her to start again, her eyes shifted across the audience and she soon caught sight of both Lumi and Jade's wolf. The two had found themselves off the stage, Jades wolf had pinned her ears back and visibly looked like she was growling, though the Alpha could hear nothing. Part of Tori wanted to say something to get Lumi to back off, knowing her wolf wasn't one for respecting personal space. She held her tongue, however, not wanting to get kicked off stage for saying something other than anything related to the improv. Plus, Lumi knew at least some limits.

_Right?_

Okay, so Lumi sometimes knew limits, but it didn't seem like she cared too much, stretching a paw out and tapping the grey wolf's leg with the tilt of her head.

"By the way!" Jade spoke up, not seeming to have noticed yet. She walked forward, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at Tori, before turning around and walking a few paces. When she had turned back to face the audience she seemed to finally notice the wolves as well. Both of her eyebrows seemed to shoot up immediately, her eyes immediately directing themselves to Tori with a pointed look. It was a look Tori could easily tell was something along the lines of _'get rid of her.'_

"Correct! I am an Alien!" Beck called. Tori gasped, though she had been looking at Jade when she did. Her eyes quickly glancing at Lumi.

The wolf in question was oblivious to both Tori and Jade as she sat back up, pawing at the slightly taller wolf again who attempted to shuffle back slightly in response.

"Oh, a twist!" Sikowitz called, quickly standing to his feet. His attention still fully on his student actors.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Tori spoke, pointedly taking a step towards Beck, only casting Lumi another quick glance. The closeness caused Tori to scrunch up her nose slightly, almost immediately coming to the decision that she didn't like Becks scent all that much.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" Her arms open, and she then drops them to her side, glaring at Tori as she took a step closer to Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Despite the story being unfinished, I hope you found some enjoyment from this chapter as it had taken a hot minute to write.
> 
> This is actually a concept I'd love to use in another roleplay and possibly turn into a story for a different fandom one day if I'm being honest, though I doubt it would ever happen.
> 
> That being said, if you'd like to read any of my current works, or even just see how I've improved since this was written - my main profile is "Constellasaur".
> 
> ━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━
> 
> Word Count: 7160


End file.
